rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dolphanatic
Welcome Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thank you for your edit to the File:Rl 108392.jpg page. If you would like some tips, tricks, and tools to help you make your articles better, try checking out your " " page. If you would like to make use of the "Info Boxes" that you may have seen on other articles, they can be found here: Infoboxes. Please leave a message on my talk page if there is anything you would like help with! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 18:30, September 22, 2010 Congratulations! Congratulations on getting 200 edits on this wiki! Keep up the good work! :D MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Improved Infoboxes Thanks for adding those rows to the Infobox! Now we just need to go and change all 300+ articles.. :P (If you want!) MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:51, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Adminship? Wow! I can see that you've been doing a whole lot of work on this wiki! I'm really glad that you're helping here! Would you be interested in becoming an administrator? Let me know! :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:"Fasten Your Seatbelt..."? Yes, I made that welcome message just yesterday. What do you think? MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good! But what about your message thing (like the one you can see at the top of my talk page)? and why didn't you tell me that it looks like I made that message. Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway. ;-p [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 16:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi Dolphanatic! When you add the model name as a category for a roller coaster, I'd prefer that you exclude the "clones" part. Maybe, instead, you could say, for example, "ZL42 Model", rather than, "ZL42 Clones". Make sense? Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that would work. Because a model can mean a design that's copied like an SLC. Not the actual coaster. although I could be wrong... [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 19:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Message from Quinser's Hi Thanks for the Message. I found this site by an Advertisement. I don't like going on a roller coaster but I like editing this Wiki. Have you ever been to a theme park before? Quinser's 17:41 27th February 2011 You're welcome! It's interesting that you don't like riding roller coasters... Any reason why? I've actually been to lots of theme parks. I'm glad you like editing though, and I hope you will stick around! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 01:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Partnership with Coaster-Net Hi Dolphanatic! I recently got a message from the administrator of Coaster-Net regarding a possible partnership with them! He'd like to know what would be the best way to contact him. I'm thinking you could just message your response to me and I'll just forward it to him. What do you think? MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Want to vote on a coaster poll? You might have noticed the Facebook page for Roller Coaster Wiki that was recently added. We're doing a tournament there and need some more votes. Would you like to tell me eight of your favorites so that I can nominate them for you? MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Here are some of my favorites: Tatsu Riddler's Revenge Silver Bullet (Knott's Berry Farm) Scream! Xcelerator Batman The Ride (Magic Mountain) Goliath (Magic Mountain) Viper (Magic Mountain) [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 01:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! In the roller coaster tournament, there is a tie between Ninja (Six Flags Over Georgia) and Silver Bullet (Knott's Berry Farm). Would you like to break it? If so, please let me know what your vote is here. MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Silver Bullet! 18:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) OK, here is the next set of match-ups: Riddler's Revenge vs. Magnum XL-200, and Millennium Force vs. Silver Bullet (Knott's Berry Farm). Feel free to vote here! MontagnaMagica|Talk 15:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Riddler's Revenge and Silver Bullet. RE:Hi Bryce You're welcome........however I was just blatantly mistreated on the Community Central by Charitwo, claiming I was behaving disruptively. You can just view my constructive contributions left and right. I am currently not happy; I might leave Wikia and never return again if no one will solve this. :Hey Bryce! I saw that today and I was puzzling over what happened. I would let the Wikia staff know about this right away! Charitwo is only volunteer, so the staff should definitely be able over-rule his block. If not, at least you can still edit on every other wiki and the block will eventually expire! Let me know what happens! MontagnaMagica|Talk 05:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Bored Hey Dolphanatic, I'm bored, Do you wanna chat? Thanks. Flat Ride Wiki Hi Dolphanatic! I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping out Coasterpedia's sister project, Flat Ride Wiki (Tilt-A-Wiki). A new editor just showed up, and I've also begun work on it in recent days. I'd love to have some more help. Let me know! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) "Create A Page!" Category How did you create the category - Create A Page! -Rishal21 :Hi there! I noticed your message here, and figured I might as well answer it. It's a bit confusing, so I'll try to make it make sense! I'll use the roller coaster create a page as an example. :First of all, the "Create A Page" feature is not a category page, but actually a special type of page that doesn't count as an article. It contains a "create box" that pre-loads a template when you create the page. The template it pre-loads is called, "Template:CreateArticleCoaster". :In the template called "Template:CreateArticleCoaster", it contains all the stuff that roller coaster articles should have, like an infobox, a photo gallery, and article sections. :Does that explain things well enough? I hope so! Feel free to ask more questions if you are curious! MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Active Again Hi Dolphanatic! I'm glad to see that you're active on here again! By the way, I love how your profile says you are a "Dolphenthusiast"! XD MontagnaMagica|Talk 22:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Date of third spotlight Hi Dolphanatic! I don't remember the exact date, but you can look at the Recent Wiki Activity, and see when the boost in activity started. MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Coaster Template Hi Dolphanatic! I know you don't want your userbox deleted. It looks like a ton of work was put into it! The problem is, just think of how enormous the page needs to be, if it is to be of any use! On top of that, who has the skills to sort through all of those codes to add just one coaster. I think you are the only one on this wiki that could do that! Another reason the template just doesn't work is not really your fault... Nobody can use it right! I'm sorry, but I think it is something that was a good idea... It just doesn't work in the real world. Does all of this make sense? I hope so! :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Roller Coaster Custom Wiki Hello Dolphanatic! I saw you have 'NoLimits' and 'RCT3'. If you would like too, I have a wiki that is new, it is called Roller Coaster Custom Wiki. There, we make roller coasters, (out of K'nex, RCT, NoLimits ect.) then, we post them there! (I personally use RCT3) I know it sounds weird, but there are a lot of custom wiki's. If you have any questions, please notify me, but if you are interested, you can go to my favorite wiki's and click on RCCW. (or you could click the link above! :P Kata89 10:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Hello Dolphanatic I would like to ask you to join Roller Coaster Custom wiki! It is where we design roller coasters, (using K'nex, RollerCoaster Tycoon, NoLimits, ect.) MontagnaMagica has joined. It is a new Wikia so we are trying to get as many users to come before we spotlight it. Any questions, please ask me. And if you are not sure if you want to join, please check it out. Here is the web URL: www.rollercoastercustom.wikia/wiki.com. Please, check it out or join. Ruler of the coasters 23:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Theme Park Tournament Hi Dolphanatic! I'm currently running a theme park tournament on the Roller Coaster Wiki Facebook page. The current match-up is between Magic Mountain and Cedar Point. I'm really hoping that Magic Mountain win, and I'm betting you feel the same. Would you care to vote? I will add your vote, no matter which park you choose. I should have let you know earlier, but you're welcome to participate in this tournament anytime! Just let me know! MontagnaMagica|Talk 01:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! I would vote for Magic Mountain. Their roller coasters seem to always be one step above Cedar Point's, and I'd rather not see a cliché ending where Cedar Point wins because of "better atmosphere", or "Golden Ticket Awards". Are there any other match-ups I could vote on? ::Here is another match-up you can vote on... Six Flags Great Adventure vs. Universal Studios Florida. MontagnaMagica|Talk 21:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Six Flags Great Adventure because there are so many great roller coasters. Thanks for letting me vote! Interview Hello! I just thought of this new idea that might be a lot of fun for everyone here. It is an interview! If you'd like to participate, I will send you a few questions about this wiki, and just real life (pertaining to roller coasters, of course), and when you answer the questions, I'll publish it as a blog post on the wiki! Let me know if you're interested, or if you have ideas for questions. Thanks! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat I am bored. Wanna go to chat? I am on right now. -Alex- Roller Coasters FTW! 18:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) CoasterForce? I noticed while reading your userpage, that in the coaster count box you have, it says: CF. I would think that would mean: CoasterForce? Am I correct? Ruler of the Coasters 11:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :CoasterFanatics, actually. I mainly did it for the credit list. My favorite coaster site is COASTER-net; I have an account there, too. Quotations I LOL'd so hard at your quotation from your mom! Hahahahaha! I'm still laughing! XD Oh my goodness! MontagnaMagica|Talk 05:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Infobox I forgot to tell you, but me and Mont came up with a new system for categories, which means that the ones describing the coaster (like Family, Indoor etc) are automatically added via the infobox. If you look at Die! Wilde Maus again, you will see these: |category1=Steel |category2=Family |category3= |category4= I'm going to use my newly made robot account to delete those categories, once we switch all our pages over to the new system (but we have an amazing amount of roller coasters, more than Wikipedia now!, so it will take a very long time :P). I've managed to get through 150 or so. We have decided to ditch the Sit-Down category - it isn't needed as so many other types of coaster like Spinning, Floorless etc are sit-down coasters. Hope that makes sense! Hope that helps - I really should of posted a site-notice or something, sorry about that :Phttp://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 23:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry - my copy and paste failed a bit - just visit Kata's talk page instead... http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 23:15, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Coasterpedia looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Judgement call needed Earlier today (GMT time zone), I banned a user for what looked to me like blatant vandalism (flagging the Revolution, the world's first Schwartzkopf Shuttle Loop and opened nearly 40 years ago, as still being "under construction"). I have since had a message from an IP editor claiming that this was a good-faith edit (apparently the status change was supposed to be "SBNO"). I think someone more knowledgeable than I about US coasters should review this action and decide if this user should be unblocked. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:15, December 31, 2015 (UTC)